


Bittersweet

by icarusatnight



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AU, Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Unrequited Love, kind of???, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusatnight/pseuds/icarusatnight
Summary: Yoongi confessed his feelings and now everything is a little bit sad





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my first fanfic in english actually so, please sorry if I made a mistake! I tried my best despite is short, I just wanted to write about this couple and the bittersweet feeling they portray in my headcanons lmao.

Images of the past events coming to his mind like flashes and lights and bitterness all together, Yoongi knows what he has done, and is why he's freaked out. Three days ago he confessed his feelings to kihyun and it was something awkward to say the least, it wasn't as horrible as he expected it to be but surprised him anyway.  
They were just taking a nap on yoongis bed and when the sun was almost dead, Yoongi got a revelation, his own mind playing with him, playing with fire and doing weird things to his heart, he decided, after seeing the pale face of kihyun being touched by the sun rays, that he couldn't keep his feelings to himself, and this, this was the right moment, when the sun is about to drown in and Kihyun is almost asleep. Turns his head to face kihyun's because they are so close in the same bed, it's barely a space between their bodies but everything is alright, they are comfortable. Yoongi calls his name, a soft "Kihyun" and Kihyun is already opening his eyes. Eyes, the most beautiful eyes Yoongi has ever seen, two eyes making an important impact on his actual state, and Yoongi can just shake his head a little to continue the mission.  
"I just...I have something to say, is important" he blurted, his eyes analysing kihyun's expression, as if with a deep gaze he could decipher the secret of Kihyun's impact. The secret of his feelings for Kihyun.  
"What is it?" Kihyun asks, looking back at Yoongi, with curious eyes.  
Yoongi feels his heart in his throat and tries hard not to choke, the words trapped in his lungs making everything even more difficult.  
Kihyun's eyes, persuading him to talk.  
"I like you a lot" he finally said, his eyes still focused on Kihyun's face, the sun already dead. Kihyun took a deep breath and after a couple of seconds, he spoke, moving his hand to reach Yoongi's cheek.  
"I like you too, but not that way, I'm sorry"  
Yoongi felt the weight of his words and suddenly an extremely strong feeling invaded his heart, he didn't even noticed he was crying, a few tears falling from his eyes, like rain drops, sad drops and after that he felt how a pair of hands went right to his face, holding him in place.  
"Don't cry, please, I'll do anything but please don't be sad" Kihyun said, even closer now, and Yoongi felt something warm inside of him.  
"Can I just...kiss you, I promise it will be once, a little kiss" he didn't even knew what he was actually saying but the pain in his heart and the presence of Kihyun's body were enough to make him insane.  
The silence as the only sound and then a pair of soft lips pressed against Yoongis, a bittersweet feeling and sensation, Yoongi opened his mouth to take control of the situation but Kihyun's hands went straight to his chest, stopping him.  
"Sorry Yoongi" was the last thing he said before leaving the room, and leaving Yoongi alone with his feelings and the moon, both confused and lonely.


End file.
